


your expectations of 'pretty'

by perfect_shotgun



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, Romance, non-erotic PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 01:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13730448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfect_shotgun/pseuds/perfect_shotgun





	your expectations of 'pretty'

Наталья возвращается домой ранним утром, скидывает в коридоре куртку и сапоги и идет прямиком в спальню. Она умеет ходить тихо, но сейчас ее ноги утопают в ковре, и вместо своих шагов она слышит чужие — звонкое цоканье каблуков.  
Она устала, она не спала несколько суток, а значит, Алекс, разумеется, _разумеется,_ придет. Алекс всегда поднимается из глубины в такие моменты и всегда пытается  
пытается  
пытается

Получается ли у нее? О да. Несомненно. У кого из них?

Когда она входит в комнату, Алекс стоит у окна, прислонившись к стене плечом. Ждет ее. Холодный зимний рассвет окрашивает комнату в нежно-розовый; Алекс смотрит ей в глаза, долго и внимательно.  
Не здоровается. Она никогда не здоровается. Она всегда здесь.

Наталья садится на край кровати, смотрит на Алекс — просто смотрит, без выражения  
(она так думает);  
Алекс выглядит как она, всегда выглядела как она, но куда женственней, куда изящней. И волосы у Алекс всегда светлые. Еще нее очень хищная, острая улыбка, и она всегда показывает зубы; Алекс знает, о чем она думает, потому что всегда здесь, всегда с ней, всегда в ее голове. Алекс пересекает комнату быстрым шагом, молча, и Наталья знает, что сейчас будет; Алекс толкает ее в грудь, и  
Наталья знает, что падает сама, что нет никакой чужой ладони под ее ключицами; говорит себе, что сама так захотела, что все под контролем.  
Правда в том, что она _чувствует_ толчок.

_Как вы живете в одной голове с сумасшедшей ученой? Отлично, пока она не пытается меня убить._

Алекс забирается сверху, устраивается на бедрах, крепко прижимает ее запястья к подушке (жесткая хватка, как наручники, только хуже); молчит, только глаза поблескивают — знакомо, знакомо.  
— Тебе идет камуфляж, — говорит Наталья, чтобы заполнить паузу, и _не сопротивляется._  
Алекс смотрит на нее, а потом  
смеется  
смеется  
смеется.

Они целуются как в последний раз (как обычно); Алекс прокусывает ей губу, а потом слизывает кровь — так долго и тщательно, что Наталья почему-то начинает задыхаться. Ее руки дрожат, когда она раздевает Алекс, стягивает сначала свитер — зеленый, в черных пятнах, — потом штаны, потом, ругаясь не то шепотом, не то про себя, пытается расстегнуть чужой лифчик. Алекс не нужно удовольствия, только подчинение, а Наталья предпочитает раздеваться перед сексом. Маленькая попытка удержать ситуацию под контролем.  
Алекс улыбается, все еще прижимаясь своими губами к ее, и выпрямляется. Медленно, медленно сползает с ее бедер; медленно, медленно расстегивает ремень.  
А потом одним рывком спускает штаны вместе с бельем до колен.  
Сопротивляться бесполезно. Она и не пытается.

Алекс трахает ее пальцами — долго, издевательски долго, пока она не начинает совершенно непристойно скулить и царапать попеременно простыни и чужую спину; _скажи это,_ говорит Алекс, _это же так просто, всего два слова, только два слова, "я твоя"_  
— Иди ты, — огрызается Наталья непослушными губами и смеется сквозь стон, — в пизду.

Чем дольше она смотрит на Алекс, тем отчетливее видит на своем лице не-свои черты. В детстве это пугало ее, но не сейчас, только не сейчас: это значит, что все под контролем. Что она контролирует ситуацию. Что она может заставить Алекс исчезнуть, если захочет.  
Протянув руку, она тянет Алекс за тяжелую косу, заставляет наклониться; целует — долго, долго, почти нежно, пока Алекс не выдыхает в ее губы и не дергает рукой как-то по-особому, и  
Наталья задыхается, кусает свои и чужие губы в попытке сдержать стон, и  
целует ее  
целует ее  
целует ее,  
и сама не замечает, как успела зажмуриться.

Она знает, что Алекс боится. Что Алекс торопится. Что несколько лет назад Алекс мучила бы ее, пока не получила бы, что хотела (поэтому несколько лет назад они и не трахались).  
Она знает, что скоро не будет ни Натальи, ни Алекс — они срастаются уже двадцать лет, так медленно, так неотвратимо; это уже не пугает ее. Больше нет.  
Но Алекс? Алекс боится.

Когда она открывает глаза, Алекс уже нет. Нет нужды осматривать комнату — Наталья знает, просто знает, что Алекс не прячется ни в складках штор, ни в шкафу, ни на потолке  
(после того случая она с месяц не могла спать нормально — все видела эти немигающие глаза, изогнутую шею, алые, алые губы; просто кошмар, конечно, но от этого не легче).  
Она медленно раздевается до конца, скупыми движениями скидывает одежду на пол и смотрит в потолок из-под ресниц. Она устала. Она так устала. Наверное, стоит подумать об этом утром — если она вообще захочет о чем-то думать  
(если она вообще это вспомнит).  
Сквозь накатывающий сон она чувствует теплые руки, обнимающие ее, прижавшиеся к шее мягкие губы; значит, все в порядке.


End file.
